Asmodia
Asmodia, the Goddess of Sin, is one of the three members of the lower pantheon. Asmodia can be summoned once a player has joined an alliance at the Altar of Summoning. Praying to Asmodia grants the player increased gold production. Only a follower of Asmodia can research and train sin units. Sin units are all Demons, which reduce the effects of debuffs by 50%, but also may be affected by any ability that targets Demons, such as those of the Righteous One. Some players' opinion: Players might consider Asmodia if they want strong magical attacks if they plan to research all the way down to succubus, a unique and powerful ranged unit. Large armies of Efreets are useful to wear down higher level players or in the Celestial Citadel event. '' Sin Units Efreet (Standard unit) '''Class:' Battle Mage Race: Demon Weight: 2 Attack type: magical The first unit followers of Asmodia can train and improve is the Efreet. Efreets are battle mage type units with a low magical attack, low defensive stats, and average speed. Efreets cannot be ignited, and their ability deals extra damage to Water Elementals, but they also take extra damage from the Water Elemental's and Neptune's abilities. Their special ability is truly unique - once the entire stack dies, they explode, sending out three fireballs at random enemies that deal significant splash damage. The amount of damage depends on how large and what level the beginning stack of Efreets was. This ability can be very useful for weakening a stronger opponent's walls or camps and for assaulting the Celestial Citadel. There are ways to avoid the Efreet explosion. Their ability will not trigger if they are the last unit to die. Targetting them last or using splash damage to kill all enemies simultaneously can work. The fireballs will not trigger if the Efreets are stunned or otherwise disabled. The Forest Guard ability will also kill Efreeti without triggering their ability, and their ability can be blocked by Righteous One's Righteous Power and other ability blocks. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Demon of Gluttony (Standard unit) Class: Protector Race: Demon Weight: 4 Attack type: physical Demon of Gluttony is a very sturdy protector type unit, with low attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. Demons of Gluttony posses a unique passive that allows them to heal for half their health every round. This will only heal for 50% of the health value of one demon, not that of the entire stack. The Demon's heal will not trigger if it is stunned or otherwise disabled. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Imp (Standard unit) Class: Protector Race: Demon Weight: 1 Attack type: physical Imps are a lightweight, ranged attacker. They have low attack, low defense, and low speed. Their speed increases when more imps are added to the stack. They start with quite low speed, so it would be difficult to make them incredibly fast. Watch out for big stacks of imps in high-level mines though! Imps are considered flying and are immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as Cyclops or Destroyers. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Sin Gatherer (Elite unit) Class: Protector Race: Demon Weight: '''6 '''Attack type: physical Sin Gatherers are a protector class unit with the average attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. Sin Gatherers can increase the attack of the rest of the demon's in the army each time they are hit, but not itself. They are notably heavy at 6 weight each. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Succubus (Elite units) Class: Ranged unit Race: Demon Weight: '''2 '''Attack type: physical Succubus is a ranged attacker with good attack, low defensive stats, and good speed. Their unique ability allows them to avoid being attacked unless they are the last unit left (similar to Halflings), however, they are still susceptible to splash damage. Succubi and/or Demons of Wrath would likely make up the bulk of firepower for a high-level Asmodia user. Succubus can be dealt with using attacks that hit multiple targets, such as Dancers, Pirates, Cyclops, etc. Note that the Lycan ability will not hit a Succubus unless they are the only unit left, as Lycan's ability is not considered splash damage. Players' Tip: Try using multiple stacks of different level Succubi against any mine or dungeon without enemies that do not deal splash damage. The enemies will hit the Hero or general, who will still be alive after the fight, allowing you to escape with minimal or no losses. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Demon of Wrath (elite) Class: Battle Mage Race: Demon '''Weight: '''4 '''Attack type: '''magical Demons of Wrath are a battle mage type with average magical attacks, good defensive stats, and average speed. Each time they are targetted by an attack the demon's own attacks will grow stronger. Demons of Wrath cannot be ignited, and their ability deals extra damage to Water Elementals, but they also take extra damage from the Water Elemental's and Neptune's abilities. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods